Type 1 diabetes is an autoimmune disorder which results from the immune-mediated inflammatory destruction of insulin-producing β-cells in pancreatic islets. Although the specific pathogenic mechanisms in Type 1 diabetes are not known, it is believed that activated T cells and macrophages are required for the initiation. Once activated, macrophages secrete several inflammatory cytokines, such as interleukin 1β(IL-1β), interleukin 12 (IL-12) and tumor necrosis factor α (TNF-α), and trigger interferon-γ (IFN-γ) production from activated T cells (see Z. D. Yang, M. Chen, R. Wu, M. McDuffie, J. L. Nadler, Diabetologia, 2002, 45,1307-1314). These cytokines are reported to be cytotoxic to β cells and enhance Thl-mediated inflammatory responses, which are believed to be responsible for the β cell destruction (see M. Chen, Z. D. Yang, R. Wu, J. L. Nadler, Endocrinology, 2002, 143(6), 2341-2348).
The anti-inflammatory compound Lisofylline (LSF; 1-(5-R-hydroxyhexyl)-3,7-dimethylxanthine)) has been shown to be able to protect β-cells from multiple inflammatory cytokine-mediated injuries by its ability to maintain insulin secretory capability and cell viability.
Agents such as Lisofylline may have clinical utility in preventing β-cell damage during the development of Type 1 diabetes. This hypothesis is supported by the studies that showed Lisofylline could significantly reduce
spontaneous Type 1 diabetes development in the non-obese diabetic (NOD) mouse (see Yang). However, the disadvantages of Lisofylline may limit its clinical development because it is not orally bioavailable and has relatively weak potency. The structure of LSF is Formula I.
Currently, there is a need for novel, potent, and selective agents based on the Lisofylline backbone which have enhanced potency, selectivity, and oral bioavailability.